Project Summary: This competing-continuation application seeks an additional five years of support for a pre- and post-doctoral training program in the psychology of alcohol and addiction. Objective: To train future psychologists in alcohol and addiction research. Trainees are mentored to develop the skills and competencies needed to become independent investigators, to direct their own research programs, and to serve as effective members of multidisciplinary research teams. Trainees are drawn primarily from Psychology, but receive training in the diverse research areas represented among the training faculty. Such areas include behavioral pharmacology, behavioral and molecular genetics, social and affective neuroscience, nosology, psychophysiology, clinical trials, ambulatory assessment, longitudinal research, multivariate statistics, and comorbidity. Rationale: Excessive alcohol use, alcohol use disorder, and related consequences represent major public health problems in the US. Effective prevention and treatment require a multidisciplinary understanding of the causes and consequences of these problems. Training that integrates biological, psychological, and social factors is critical for advancing alcohol and addiction science, as the next generation of researchers must adapt to rapidly changing science and function effectively in multidisciplinary research teams. Design: We request support for 6 pre-doctoral and 3 post-doctoral trainees for all 5 years of support. Pre- doctoral trainees will typically have a two year training period, while post-doctoral trainees will typically have a three year training period. Pre-doctoral trainees are guaranteed a total of five years of support from the Department, and will be supported by other mechanisms (e.g., fellowships, research assistantships, F31 awards) in the remaining years of training. Post-doctoral trainees typically will move into faculty or research scientist positions at the conclusion of their period of support, usually at other institutions. The training plan for pre-doctoral trainees involves both (a) general training from a primary area of research specialization and (b) specialty training in research on alcohol use and addiction. Research training emphasizes an apprenticeship model, with Preceptors serving as primary mentor and coordinator of an individual's training experiences. Alcohol and addiction specific training involves the following components: 1) a formal course in alcohol and addiction studies, 2) a weekly program workshop, 3) required non-thesis/dissertation research experiences, 4) a grant writing course, 5) attendance at colloquia sponsored by the Department and the training group, 6) attendance at the annual RSA meeting, and 7) some exposure to alcohol-related clinical experiences (for some pre-doctoral trainees). Post-doctoral trainees participate in all of the specialty training along with the pre- doctoral trainees, with additional experiences tailored to fit their training needs. The training program is evaluated on an ongoing basis through both informal and formal means.